<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the wifi is fast (my heartbeat is faster) by gossamerkook</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086949">the wifi is fast (my heartbeat is faster)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossamerkook/pseuds/gossamerkook'>gossamerkook</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Coffee, Falling In Love, Fluff, Getting Together, Love at First Sight, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:40:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,317</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086949</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gossamerkook/pseuds/gossamerkook</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey. Do you mind if I sit here?"</p>
<p>For all the vocabulary Doyoung had committed to memory, his words all failed him now in the face of this beautiful stranger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the wifi is fast (my heartbeat is faster)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Sun and Moon Café</span>
  </em>
  <span> was notoriously busy. The proximity to campus, fast internet and coffee that was both delicious and cheap guaranteed its popularity amongst students. Of course, the 24/7 opening hours also kept a flow of late-night coffee drinkers. Doyoung, in particular, enjoyed the atmosphere of the small coffee shop. Between the cosy ambience and the ceaseless noise, he was able to tuck himself away in a corner with his laptop and textbooks, studying away while life passed by around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Today was one of the busiest days he’d seen the café, but he’d managed to secure a table for himself, a small two-seater in the corner which he’d promptly spread his lecture notes over. He sat down with his usual mochaccino - sweet enough to mask the bitter coffee taste but with enough caffeine to power him through an hour or two of studying - content to let the chaos of the café unfold as distant background music in his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The distinct smell of coffee and teenagers did nothing to comfort Jaehyun as he walked through the doors of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sun and Moon Café</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a laptop and book full of notes in his hand. The fast-approaching deadline of his law essay was weighing over him as he scanned the shop for a free seat. He nearly gave up his search, about to head to the campus library with the reliable (albeit slow) internet, before he saw the table in the corner. Jaehyun’s saviour came in the form of a slender, dark-haired boy, hunched over a half-drunk coffee and a worn-out Japanese textbook. He worked what he knew to be his most attractive, winning smile (complete with the dimples that many had swooned over before) onto his face and made his way over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung had settled into a familiar routine of </span>
  <em>
    <span>taking a sip of coffee for every grammar exercise he completed</span>
  </em>
  <span> and was about halfway through his second cup of the day when a smooth voice interrupted him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung looked up, startled to realise someone had approached his table. He was startled again to realise the person was, apparently, a Greek God. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I sit here?” he continued, the easy smile never slipping from his face, though urgency did seem to creep into his voice at his next words, “It’s just that the wifi in my apartment decided today was the day to ruin my life and I have this super important essay due in, like, four hours that is absolutely kicking my ass right now and this is the only free seat here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>For all the vocabulary Doyoung had committed to memory, his words all failed him now in the face of this beautiful stranger. All he could do was stare, wide-eyed, at the man in front of him, watching as the smile on his face turned down at the edges at his lack of a response. Doyoung cleared his throat to say something, but the words wouldn’t come out. Frustrated at his own shortcomings, he gave a small nod instead and moved to clear the notes covering the small table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The relief on the man's face was imminent.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you so much! I promise I won’t bother you. I really owe you one.” Doyoung thinks he’d do anything to keep those dimples indented in the other man’s cheeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Over an hour had passed and despite Doyoung’s valiant effort to focus on his own coursework, his eyes kept drawing back to the boy across from him. He took in every detail of his face, from the small furrow between his brow as his eyes flitted across the screen in front of him, fingers frantically typing until he finally sat back with a huff of his breath. A yawn stretched his lips and he rubbed a hand over his face, hinting at his exhaustion before he caught Doyoung’s gaze.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t thank you enough for letting me sit here, you really saved my ass. I’ve just turned my essay in so I’ll be out of your hair soon. I’m Jaehyun, by the way, what’s your name?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In that moment, he finally found his words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Doyoung. My name is Doyoung.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And it was worth the brilliant smile on Jaehyun’s face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A week had gone by and Jaehyun was beginning to think that was the last time he’d see the pretty boy who gave him a seat. Even though he’d been frequenting the café more often hoping to catch sight of him, he had no luck. The only remnant he had of the boy was his name. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t until a sunny afternoon when he found himself sitting in </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sun and Moon Café</span>
  </em>
  <span> yet again that Jaehyun met him for the second time. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Jaehyun right? Do you mind if I sit here? It’s just that my laptop is dying and you’re sitting next to the only socket in the room.” A shy smile crossed Doyoung’s lips as Jaehyun nodded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course! I owe you for the last time, don’t I?” Jaehyun said, hoping the excitement he felt wasn’t as prominent in his voice as it was in his head. “Let me buy you a drink.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, no, it’s alright,” Doyoung replied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, I insist.” He’d spent all week trying to find this boy, he wasn’t going to let him go again without having the excuse to scrawl his number on the coffee cup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung bit his lip but gave in. “I’ll have a mocha please,” he said in a quiet voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Of course, he’d go for something sweet</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Jaehyun thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>It suited him.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two boys sat in comfortable silence as they sipped on their drinks, making quiet conversation here and there. Jaehyun spoke up after one particularly quiet moment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I came here every moment I could to see if you were here.” Doyoung looked up, surprise parting his lips.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Really? Oh.” The blush decorating his cheekbones suited him, Jaehyun thought. “If I’m honest I’ve been looking for an excuse to come to the coffee shop all week just to see you again.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Now it was Jaehyun’s turn to blush. He fought the nervousness in his throat to get out his next words.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t need an excuse to sit with me. Just say the word and I’ll always save a seat for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Weekly meetings at the coffee shop became commonplace for the two boys, each looking forward to the next more than anything else. Sometimes they met each other more than once a week, marking those as particularly good days. It was usually during weeks with assignments due that these days occurred, when they found themselves at </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sun and Moon Café</span>
  </em>
  <span>, drinking away their stresses with more-than-unhealthy doses of caffeine and taking advantage of the best free wifi in a five-kilometre radius. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Exam season was particularly effective in getting the two boys to the coffee shop together as they, along with a horde of other students, had holed themselves in the cosy space for those few weeks. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was Doyoung’s turn to pay for their drinks that day. He was about to rattle off their usual order (vanilla latte for Jaehyun and mocha for himself) before he noticed the time on the small clock behind the barista’s head. 10:15pm. He looked back to their table where Jaehyun was poring over his notes with bleary eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Two regular hot chocolates please,” he ordered instead. Caffeine could wait until the morning.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The barista prepped his drinks quickly and he took one in each hand with a nod of gratitude. Making his way back to the small table, he slipped one of the cups into Jaehyun’s waiting hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Doie.” Doyoung would never get used to the way his heartbeat jumped into his throat at the sound of that nickname on Jaehyun’s lips, at the soft, sleepy smile that accompanied it. Jaehyun took a sip of his drink and a question clouded his face, Doyoung didn’t need to ask to know that it was at the distinct lack of coffee in his cup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Jae, it’s decaf time now. You’ve been at it for hours, you need to take a break, get some rest. Caffeine isn’t going to help.” Jaehyun turned to look out the window, eyes widening in surprise when he realised the sun had long since gone down. A quick look at his phone had him sighing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” Doyoung could hear the fatigue in his voice. “It’s later than I thought it was.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me walk you home,” he offered. He attributed his bravery to his own exhaustion. Surely that was the only explanation for why he slipped his hand into Jaehyun’s and led him out the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The scent of coffee was a calming one, Doyoung found. Today it had him yawning despite the two cups he’d already consumed. Afternoon sunlight streamed through the windows, the golden glow and subtle warmth a lullaby to Doyoung’s sleepy head. He blinked his eyes and tried to focus on the essay in front of him, a small paper for an elective class, but to no avail. The words blurred in his vision. He elected instead to lay his head down on the book laying open in front of him for </span>
  <em>
    <span>just a minute, he promises</span>
  </em>
  <span> and drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The first thing Jaehyun noticed as he walked into the café was Doyoung. It was always Doyoung that he noticed first. Only, this time, Doyoung wasn’t hunched over his work, scratching down answers to grammar exercises. His head was bundled in his own arms on top of a thick textbook, soft puffs of breath coming over his lips, afternoon sun casting shadows on his face. Jaehyun’s heart pounded at the sight. Slowly, he tucked his hand under Doyoung’s cheek, lifting his head slightly to take the book out from underneath him, praying that Doyoung wouldn’t stir as he slipped his balled-up jacket into the empty space. Dog-earing the page, he closed it and tucked it into the bag by Doyoung’s feet. On the laptop in front of him, Jaehyun clicked save on the open documents before stowing that away too. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So what if he spent twenty dollars ordering coffee so that the barista didn’t come and bother them to free up the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So what if he glared at anyone who raised their voice just a bit too loudly at the tables around them.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So what if his heart wouldn’t stop beating at the little noises Doyoung made in his sleep.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>(So what if he was a goner for this pretty, pretty boy.)</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, do you mind if I sit here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung nearly smiled at the familiar phrase before realising that Jaehyun wasn’t the one who said it. He looked up. The smile on the man’s face was unaccompanied by deep dimples, Doyoung noticed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Doyoung cleared his throat, hoping to clear the timidity from his voice alongside it. “That seat’s taken.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man’s smile turned distinctly less pleasant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“By whom? I don’t see anyone else around.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What could he say? What could he say? What could he say?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m waiting on my boyfriend.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>God, why did he say that?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, he was thinking of Jaehyun as he said it but Jaehyun wasn’t his boyfriend. He didn’t even know if Jaehyun would be showing up today, let alone soon enough to make his lie seem plausible.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung tensed as the man let out a laugh, clearly sensing his small untruth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on.” Doyoung’s eyes widened and his heart stopped when the man grabbed his hand from where it was lying on the table. “Let me keep you company, pretty boy.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What could he say, dammit?!</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Doyoung’s words caught in his throat, unable to even pull his hand out of the man’s grasp due to his frozen panic. As it turns out, he didn’t need to say anything.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, Doie! Thanks for saving a seat for me.” Jaehyun’s smile was easy to an untrained eye, but Doyoung could see the same discomfort reflected in his eyes that he himself was feeling. He hoped that the message of </span>
  <em>
    <span>please help me</span>
  </em>
  <span> translated in his own gaze. “Who’s this? Do you know him?” Jaehyun faced the man who still had a grip around Doyoung’s wrist. Now that Jaehyun was here, he’d relaxed slightly and found himself able to pull his hand back to himself under the guise of reaching for his coffee cup.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who are you?” The man all but sneered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh!” Jaehyun exclaimed, dimples becoming prominent as his easy smile grew bigger. “I’m his boyfriend.” And just like that, Jaehyun had simultaneously become Doyoung’s saviour and the cause of his heart's destruction.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man let out a grunt and Doyoung hoped that he would notice the curious glances that the other patrons of the café had begun to shoot their table. Thankfully, he’d apparently decided that today wasn’t a day he’d like to cause a scene. He stalked towards the door, his dramatic exit understated by the pleasant tinkling of a bell.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” Jaehyun’s eyes had turned soft with concern and it was all Doyoung could do to keep himself from kissing him. An infinitesimal nod of the head was what he gave instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry if I made you uncomfortable by calling you my boyfriend but he was touching you and you looked a little distressed,” Jaehyun rushed out in one breath. Doyoung wanted to laugh. Only moments ago had he called Jaehyun his boyfriend too. It was the last thing in the world he’d be uncomfortable with.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It… um… it didn’t make me uncomfortable. I wouldn’t mind it, you know?” Doyoung hoped Jaehyun would get what he meant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wouldn’t mind what?” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh God, he was going to have to say it.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Being your boyfriend.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh.” The blush rose to Jaehyun’s cheeks immediately and this time Doyoung didn’t hold back from kissing him.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is my first work pls be nice to me. thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>